Stress Load And Tickle Fights
by KittyTheWhateverAlchemist
Summary: Roy has to finish some paperwork, but Maes is being irritating as usual. So Roy decides to forget the work and teach his friend a lesson. Tickle!fic, rated T for swearing. AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS STORY, PLEASE READ.


_Scribble, scribble._

Roy sighed as he rubbed his forehead and signed what felt like the hundredth page of the entire folder in front of him now. The colonel had made the mistake of procrastinating on all of his paperwork, and Lieutenant Hawkeye had warned him to finish it by the end of the next day or else. (Roy never found out what "or else" meant, but if it was the same "or else" Riza would use on Black Hayate to make sure he didn't make accidents in the house, then he knew that he would have to actually use his head for these papers before it would have a bullet in it.)

"If it is a hundred-" he muttered to himself, starting to feel hopeful that might be the last of it. Then he actually took a look inside. "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled, finding a pile that was as tall as his pinkie. "This is a waste of trees, as is!" He flopped down on the desk, then forced himself up, reminding himself that all he had to do was sign the damn paperwork, right?

And after five minutes of hell later, he heard the door open.

"ROY! How goes?"

_Oh god, no._

"Still working on that paperwork the you procrastinated on?"

"I didn't procrastinate, I had better things to work on" he muttered, trying to ignore the lieutenant colonel. "And P.S: if you apparently finished all YOUR work, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm not allowed to give my friend a visit?" Hughes gave a pouty expression, chuckled, and plopped himself down on the couch. "And also..." He paused, starting to actually appear serious. "I have something important I need to show you."

Roy looked up. Maybe he had information on the Elric brothers and their information found about the Philosopher's stone. Or maybe he had the evidence of a recent murder.

"Okay, you need to show me it now," he answered, pushing away the paperwork, the worries of his punishment disappearing. "Is it photo evidence?"

Hughes got up, pulling the pictures out of his jacket. "Okay, but I'm warning you-you'll be quite shocked at what this is."

"Lay them on the table." The colonel stood up behind his desk. "The Philosopher's stone. Exact proof that King Bradley is finally stepping down. Or maybe-"

"You'll be shocked at how ADORABLE Elysia is in this photo!" squealed Hughes. "I recently bought her a princess bed for her birthday, and she looks so precious sleeping in it-Roy, why the hell are you hitting your head on the desk?"

Roy looked up, the bruise on his head swelling and the annoyance even further spreading.  
"You interrupted all this shit I have to do to make sure Hawkeye doesn't come after me by the end of tomorrow, with YOUR FAMILY 'CUTENESS'!" he grumbled angrily to himself. Hughes obviously didn't hear him nor seem his friend getting even more pissed off, because then he continued.

"And not to mention, there's something even more fun we all do-tickle fights! She's got the cutest little laugh, and you can just give her a poke anywhere on her cute little tummy! But sheesh, she knows where all my weak points are too-"

Roy had enough. He decided the paperwork could still wait. Hughes had to be taught a lesson and do something other than babble like an idiot about his family for once.

"AS DO I!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran over to Hughes, both falling over together on the floor. The two groaned at the pain for a moment before Hughes looked at Roy, confused.

"You do too-GAH!" he yelped, feeling a hand suddenly grab his side. Even through the military jacket, it was sensitive.

Roy smirked. "Now I can join in on that even-more-fun thing that you brag about your family doing!" He then attacked Hughes, scribbling his fingers all over Hughes' torso.

And as expected, Hughes didn't even bother to hold back his laughter. He tried bending over to the other side, attempting escape from the hands dancing across his sides and ribcage now, but Roy only reached over and knew where exactly to tickle, so Hughes wouldn't be able to break his hands off or anything.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ROY! NOT THERE! NOT THERE!"

"You going to stop bothering me about your family?" Roy asked, crawling his fingers slowly up Hughes' ribs, threatening to move them under the jacket.

"What? NEVER! I love my family too much to stay quiet about-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the colonel continued to torment his best friend, waiting for the response of promising not to brag about his family anymore at important times, Roy couldn't help but smirk sadistically. It was as if all the stress dissapeared. The headache, the pain in his fingers from signing his name again and again, the worry of what Hawkeye would do. And it finally came back to him that he wouldn't have to finish until about sunset tomorrow. For right now, he slipped his hand underneath Hughes' uniform and gave the poor sides a hard squeeze. He was still suprised that despite what they've gone through, his fellow military men had weak points.

But then again, when was he complaining either?

"One. More. Chance." Roy gave another sadistic giggle to Hughes as he began to slow his tickling to poking each rib. "Are you going to stop bugging me?"

Hughes', red and panting, started to wheeze his answer. "But-but-but-hehe-that's-not-fair."

"Okay then-FULL TORSO ATTACK-"

The door flung open, and Riza walked in, not taking notice at first. "Colonel. You better have at least half of it finish-" Then she looked up.

There was Roy in an attack pose bending over Hughes' torso, his fingers bent like claws over the ribcage. Hughes was still panting. And now both men looked up at the woman in a not-too-welcome-expression.

Riza blinked, trying not to question what the hell they were doing too much, and she did her best to stay serious. "So I expect that pages 1-200 have been inspected over and signed? I will be checking right now."

Roy quickly got up, the stress returning to him. "Here you go!" he squeaked, handing the folder to her.

"It IS finished, right?" She looked up to him, and gave him a jab to the side. "I'll be back in ten minutes." She then left, not taking notice of Roy's jump after the jab, and finally asked "What the fuck was that-"

Roy sat back down, getting out his pen for 200 more pages to sign. "So...I've got to work. Only half of it left." He then looked up to Hughes, the other man looking rather pleased for someone who just nearly got tickled tortured to death.

"Ugh, Hughes..."

"I didn't know you like tickle fights too!" giggled Hughes. "Seriously, that was actually kind of fun, despite how sensitive my torso is!"

Roy began to play with the pen nervously. Had Hughes seen him jump after Riza poked him?

"Well, let this fight continue!" Hughes then grabbed Roy from behind (sneaky) and dug his hands into Roy's stomach.

"No-no-no-NO!" Roy gasped, fighting back the laughter coming out of his throat. "OKAY, IF YOU STOP, YOU CAN BRAG ABOUT ELYSIA ALL YOU-HUGHES! HAHAHAHA! STOP! RIZA! I WANT TO WORK ON MY PAPERWORK NOW!"

Let's just say that Riza allowed Roy to have a break-not by his own consent, though.


End file.
